1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital still camera (inclusive of an information device having the function of a digital still camera, an example of which is a mobile telephone equipped with a camera), an image reproducing apparatus, a face image display apparatus and methods of controlling these.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cases where the image of a subject is sensed using a digital still camera, the image of the subject is displayed on a display screen that is provided on the back of the digital still camera. The camera angle is decided while viewing the image of the subject displayed on the display screen. In a case where the image of a person is sensed, it is necessary to check whether the part of the person that is the face is in focus. However, as the display screen provided on the back of a digital still camera is comparatively small, whether the image is in focus, etc., is difficult to confirm.
If an image contains the image of a face, the image of the face is recognized based upon face-recognition color data and the image of the face recognized is cut out of the image (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-334213). However, bringing the camera into focus on the face of a person when the image of the person is sensed has not been contemplated.